Warm December Nights
by MusicoftheNight008
Summary: After a day of Christmas shopping, Alfred decided to stop by and visit Matthew but he had no idea that he would be thrown into the role of caregiver! Fluff AmeCan.


The sky was painted a deep orange by the time Alfred finished shopping. Quite pleased with himself, he decided to stop by for a visit to Matthew's house- he always loved how simply elegant Matthew decorated his house, which was so unlike his own; go big or go home, right? But when he pulled up into his driveway, he noticed that the lights were not yet on...but that could just be a minor oversight. Jingling the keys in his hand, he twirled them and tossed them in the air, masterfully grabbing Matthew's house key from the bunch.

With an abrupt swing of the door Alfred called out into the surprisingly dark house. "Hey, Mattie! Where are you?" Alfred looked around and noticed that there were Christmas boxes all about, but the items inside had yet to be removed. "Oh, were you waiting for me to put them up? Awesome!" Pacing the hallways in search of the elusive Canadian, it wasn't until he walked by a darkened room for the second time did he make further inspection. "...Matt?"

A muffled groan was emitted from deep inside of the darkness, along with the slow movement of fabric. Moving inside, Alfred flicked on the ceiling light, much to Matthew's evident displeasure as he now hissed quietly. Lying amongst a plethora of covers and pillows was Matthew, pale faced and shivering.

Immediately Alfred ran to the bed, leaning over to see him better. "Mattie! Oh my God, are you okay?"

Matthew's lips moved for a moment, but no sound was released through them. He watched as the golden eyebrows moved together for a moment as he cleared his throat to croak, "I don't feel well."

With a hand to his forehead, it was made clear that Matthew was burning up and when his normally violet eyes opened to reveal sickly hazy ones, Alfred began to panic. "Matt...what happened? Do you need anything? What do I do? Uh, I'll call Arthur? Or Francis! Hell, I'll call them _both!_"

Alfred was just turning away when he heard a weak "no" that stopped him. Turning back, Matthew had his arm out, placed weakly on Alfred's shoulder which he moved to place over his heart. "I'll be fine. Just a minor cold...should be gone soon."

Alfred nodded his head pathetically, trying to think of what he could do. "Hey Mattie? How about you go into a nice bath? Yeah, come on..." Alfred motioned for him to stand, but Matthew remained where he was. With a huff, Alfred collected the ill man into his arms and strode easily into the bathroom, not bothering to snag his glasses. He placed Matthew on the counter, turned the water to a good temperature, and went back to him.

"You know..." Alfred couldn't help the wistful smile that crossed his face as he gently brought Matthew's shirt over his head, watching the curls bounce back into place. "We haven't done this in a while...I can't remember the last time I took care of you like this. It's been so long...I miss it." He thread his fingers through the messy waves, stopping to caress his heated cheek. "Come on, baby, let's get in the tub."

Stepping to the ground, Matthew weakly pulled his pyjama pants down, barely registering that Alfred was doing the same as he muttered, "I'm not a baby."

"I know," Alfred chuckled, planting an affectionate kiss to his cheek before he guided Matthew to the tub. Once Matthew stood in the water, Alfred snatched a face towel and stepped in behind him. He made sure neither of them slipped as they sank down, and once in a sitting position they fit together, Matthew's back against Alfred's chest.

Matthew reclined, his head falling to the American's shoulder. "This is nice," he whispered, letting the heat from the water, as well as body heat, warm him.

Alfred hummed in contentment and rubbed his cheek against the other's. "Feeling better?"

"I don't know yet..." Alfred wrapped his arms around the wet body, hands moving over his chest. They remained this way for a while, Alfred feeling the staggered rise and fall as well as listening to the staccato breathing. Kissing Matthew's cheek, he felt around for the cloth, taking a few fumbling moments before it was found. Without squeezing out the excess water, he ran it over his lover's chest, warming the areas that were exposed to the heated air. He smiled when that was rewarded with a pleased sigh, and so he continued.

Once the water began to cool, Alfred manipulated their positions until he was able to take out the plug. They stood together, but Alfred was the first out; grabbing a body towel to wrap Matthew in. "There you go, here, take my hand...that's it."

Matthew stepped shakily from the tub, resting heavily against Alfred as the man took the towel from him and began to dry him off. The corners of Alfred's eyes crinkled as he smiled when, looking to the base of Matthew's neck, he saw that his hair was damp and forming perfect corkscrew curls. Not wanting to ruin them, Alfred lifted the now dark curls and gently dabbed the soft, peach skin.

"Al...I can manage to dry myself at least," Matthew whispered, not looking at the man.

Baby blues flashed up at him as Alfred moved down his body. "I know, but I want to." On his knees now, Alfred merely smiled at the end of his statement, and moved forward to first kiss his stomach and then his hipbone. Knowing it was not the time for anything more than that, he dried off the rest of the skin before him, even dabbing at his feet. By this time Alfred was nearly dry and Matthew had a bit more colour in his face. This pleased the blonde and he quickly stood to grab his sweater but instead on putting it on, he helped Matthew into it.

"But what's wrong with my-"

"This is much cosier! Now back to bed."

Grumbling, Matthew followed his orders and curled back under the covers. When Alfred threw on a random shirt, sweatpants and made to leave, Matthew called out. "Where are you going?"

Alfred just saluted and gave his brilliant smile. "I'll be right back."

Matthew stretched out against his pillows, closed his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing, as well as will the grating headache away. He was almost asleep when Alfred returned. "Mattie? Are you awake?" As the whispered voice drew closer so did a delicious aroma. Violet orbs revealed, they focused on the proffered tray before him. On it was a glass of water, assumedly two aspirins, and a big bowl of chicken soup broth. Moving up further to meet baby blues, they were filled with boyish shyness as they darted from eye to eye. "I-I hope you like it. I don't think it's burnt or anything, if you can even burn soup, and it's much better than Arthur's-"

He cut off when Matthew raised a hand and tried to sit up. But his look of panic was quelled when Matthew gave him that gentle smile he loved so much. "Thank you, Al. I really appreciate this," Matthew murmured and covered one of Alfred's hands. This caused the man to blush and become slightly fidgety before he sat on the bed.

"No problem...here, it's cool enough so open up..." Alfred took a small spoonful and slowly brought it to Matthew's lips, one hand beneath it to catch any drips. Lips parted and soon the broth was consumed with a pleased sound. "It's perfect."

_Like you_, they thought at the same time, their eyes meeting.

Alfred spoon fed Matthew most of it until the Canadian politely declined the rest. He took the pills, and Alfred left to put everything away. When he returned, Matthew heard the faint click as Alfred turned off the light. Feeling his way around the room, he almost fell onto the bed twice until he stood before the opposite side. Setting his glasses down and drawing back the covers, he slid beneath them and curled himself up against Matthew's back. Alfred was just rubbing his lips against his smooth skin of his neck when Matthew's soft, tired voice was heard. "You're going to get sick too if you stay."

Alfred only snuggled closer, moving under the hem of his sweater and running his hand over the man's side as he sighed against him, "I just want to hold you a little longer...until you fall asleep. Besides, it'll be worth it."

Matthew scoffed, but his hand found Alfred's and he held it, moving out from under the sweater and bringing it up to cradle against his chest. His leg searched behind him, and it wasn't long before their legs were entwined tightly, making them virtually inseparable.

"I love you, Al."

"I love you too."

Matthew woke up the next morning, feeling a bit better while Alfred moaned from a stuffed head and hid in the covers, clinging to his waist. With a sigh, he couldn't help but smile as he ran his hand through Alfred's hair, massaging gently as they held each other close.


End file.
